Comfort From the Koopa King
by badboylover24
Summary: A Bowser/Peach fluff. After saving Tippi from Francis, Bowser comforts a troubled Peach. I don't own the characters or the Super Paper Mario game, it's all property of Nintendo.


**Comfort from the Koopa King**

**Summary:** While looking for the Pure Hearts, Mario's team decided to rest for the night, and Bowser decides to see how Peach is holding out. Some Bowser/Peach fluff.

After defeating the chameleon geek Francis, saving Tippi, and retrieving a Pure Heart, Mario, Peach, and Bowser decided to rest for the night. Peach sat under a tree as she looked up at the stars. She wanted to be alone for a bit to clear her head. Seeing the twinkling stars at night seems to soothe her, and yet she seems more concerned about the fate of the worlds. She knew it would be terrible for her to marry Bowser, but she never expected the marriage to cause the worlds' destruction by summoning the Chaos Heart. Now that Bowser joined the team, she's starting to like the Koopa King, her sworn enemy. She was so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't hear Bowser approaching until he spoke up.

"Hey, Peach?" The princess turned to see Bowser approaching the tree.

"Bowser?" she said as he came up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I…wanted to check up on you," he answered. "See how you were doing. Can I…uh…keep ya company for a while?"

"I guess I could have someone to talk to," Peach answered with a shrug/smile. Returning the smile, Bowser sat next to her.

"Nice night, huh?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

"I guess," Peach answered sadly. Bowser turned to her with concern.

"What's wrong, Peach?" he asked. "I thought you love starry nights like this."

"Oh, I do, Bowser," she answered. "I just…I wonder if this will be the last starry night I see…if we loose."

"Don't say that, Peach," Bowser protested. "Of course we're gonna beat that Bleck creep. And when we do, I'm gonna shove that walking stick of his right up his—Oh, sorry. I shouldn't be saying stuff like that in front of you. My bad." Peach giggled in reply, making his smile brighten up.

"Hey, I made ya laugh," he said. "Awesome!"

"You seem quite desperate to defeat Count Bleck so you would have a world to conquer," she stated.

"It's not just that," the Koopa King replied. "I wanna beat him up good for making a sham out of that wedding! And I was planning to take you with me to Tropi-Yoshi Island for our honeymoon."

"Tropi-Yoshi Island?" she gasped. "I always wanted to go there."

"Really?" he replied. "I mean, I heard it's romantic; that's why I wanna take you there." Peach then looked up at the sky and frowned.

"I just…can't help feeling responsible," she said.

"About what?" Bowser asked.

"Our 'marriage'," she answered. "You and I…the moment we said 'I do'…we sealed the worlds' fate."

"Peach, don't blame yourself," he calmly protested, pulling her into a comforting hug. "It's _not_ your fault. That Nastina or whatever the heck her name is _forced_ you to say 'I do'."

"Bowser," Peach said, "tell me. Why do you want to marry me in the first place?"

Because I love you," he answered. "You're beautiful…innocent…kind-hearted…what more could I ask for? Plus, I don't want you to be alone. I mean, sure, you got Toadsworth, Mario, and Luigi, but they can't be there for you _all_ the time, especially since you lost your parents." Peach looked up at him with surprise in her eyes from this statement.

"So…you just wanted to take care of me?" she asked. Bowser nodded in reply, and Peach smiled. Bowser didn't just want to take over the Mushroom Kingdom; he wanted to take care of her so she wouldn't be lonely. Who ever thought that Bowser, the Koopa King, would have such a caring heart?

"Bowser…" Peach then asked, "if it's not too much trouble…could I…could I rest in your arms for a while?" Bowser's face blushed a bit, and she tries not to laugh. She didn't think someone like him would look so cute when he blushes.

"Uh…S-sure," he stammered. Peach then sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt her with his spiky wristbands. His heart beating rapidly in his chest is like a soothing lullaby to her.

"You feeling better now?" Bowser asked her softly.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered, sounding half-asleep as she brushed her fingertips across his chest. "Bowser…your scales feel lotiony…" The giant Koopa King's blush grew deeper.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "I put lotion on an hour ago. Kammy recommended it so they wouldn't get dry and brittle. You probably think it's gross."

"Not really," Peach replied, resting into his chest more with a smile. "I find it quite relaxing." Bowser blinked in reply.

_Okay…this is getting a little weird_, he thought. _Then again, she might've been touched by what I told her._

"Thanks…I guess," he replied. Peach just smiled in reply before falling asleep in his arms. Bowser smiled when he noticed this.

"I love you, Peach," he whispered before falling asleep as well, not knowing that she actually heard him.

_I love you, too, Bowser_, she thought.


End file.
